With the evolving technologies of wireless networks, embedded systems, the Internet, etc., there is an ever increasing demand for increased network coverage, increased network bandwidth, higher network speed, etc. from all kinds of electronic devices employed in various settings, from computing and managing data to online shopping and social networking. This is particularly relevant with electronic and digital content having become extensively used in shared, networked environments as compared to traditional stand-alone personal computers and mobile devices. As a result, data traffic, and especially wireless data traffic (e.g., 2.4 GHz, 3.6 GHz, 5 GHz, 60 GHz, etc.), has experienced an enormous growth.
To achieve coverage in areas too large to cover with a Wi-Fi access point, a device such as a Wi-Fi repeater, extender, booster, etc. can be used to extend the area of coverage. A device such as a repeater enables the area of coverage to be extended. For example, the repeater can be located a distance from the access point, but still close enough to adequately receive Wi-Fi communications from the access point. The repeater can receive communications from the access point and relay those communications to a nearby client in an area not adequately covered by the access point, enabling clients in areas with inadequate coverage from the access point to receive communications from the repeater.